GREEN LANTERN: STARRY EYED SURPRISE
by johnelbe
Summary: A DC2 Green Lantern special! An ancient alien race looks to Earth for their next Queen. But before they make their choice, several will be tested and Hal’s caught in the middle. Plus, who is going around covering up recent events in Coast City and why?


**Spoiler Alert:** _This story is in **DC2** continuity and _takes place directly after **Green Lantern: Eye of the Beholder**. It also leads into _the mega DC2 event called **Justice League versus America**, a four part series that celebrates the two year anniversary of DC2._You do not need to have read anything else to enjoy this tale but to appreciate the larger scoop of the DC2 Universe p_lease visit my profile and click my homepage link in my profile and go to JLA vs America or any of the other fine stories on the site._

A special thanks goes out to Jay for assitancing with the writing chores and for Brian for editing and assisting.

* * *

**GREEN LANTERN_: "STARRY EYED SURPRISE"_**

**Somewhere in deep space-**

The Zamaron Council was brooding.

The time was long since overdue for the crowning of a new Star Sapphire; a new champion to enter the cosmos. The Zamarons knew what had befallen Oa; they thought that now was their moment.

In the past, they had sought to challenge the Guardians and their foolish, presumptuous Lantern Corps. Now they saw a chance to supplant them, rule the Galaxy (and possibly beyond), and make the ring-bearers a distant, faded memory.

But should their champion be one of their own, or an outsider? And either way, should the Star Sapphire be Queen? Or would the result be disaster when _she_ had to be stripped of her crown.

This was a subject of much debate…

* * *

Astruma Medea could hear them discussing her and her fate. It was like a faint whisper in the corner of her mind. She had been locked away for what seemed like eons. Her only crime had been that she failed to protect her people when they needed her most. When the threat of attack loomed over her planet she had playfully ignored it like a royal ignores a peasant. But it was no peasant that attacked her people. They swarmed in from the sky in such vast numbers that they blocked out the sun for six full cycles. 

When the attackers had grown bored and fled, all that remained were a third of the planets population. Her people were as strong as they were proud but all that remained after the slaughter was shame. They quickly gathered a new council of leaders and cast a vote. The end result was that their Queen would be banished to the void for a millennium, for failing to act accordingly in a time of crisis.

Her sentence had only just begun to be carried out when the council began to feel the weight of the crown on their heads. They had then decided to cast another vote on who should become their new Queen.

The Zamarons had existed for nearly as long as the guardians of the universe and as a race of all females they shared a bond like no other. With little to no effort they could gather the thoughts of every Zamaron on the planet into one collective. And try as she might, Astruma could not drown out their voices in her head. She pleaded with them for countless eons to release her from the void or allow her a chance to reclaim the right to be their Queen. The right to reclaim the power of the Star Sapphire crystal which granted any that possessed it, vast psionic powers.

The Zamarons never aged and rarely made decisions hastily. For that reason alone, they had yet to make a decision on who should be their new Queen. But after several human lifetimes they finally responded to Astruma's pleas.

**_'Speak Astruma Medea.'_** The council announced to her as a mental image of the collective council appeared in her minds eye. **'What is this redemption that you have been pleading for?'**

"I know what you; the collective council has been deliberating on. You think me weakened, broken, and defeated. But I am none of these things. My time here has only made me stronger and more determined. I am now and forever your Queen, and prepared to lead you once more."

They debated the weight of her words amongst themselves before they addressed her again. **_'We have agreed to grant you your wish but there are conditions. There will be others soon who will be selected to challenge you. Others who will have equal motivation to prevail in the trial.'_**

She did not need to utter another word. The collective knew immediately that she had accepted their conditions. She would wait patiently inside the void until the others had been gathered.

* * *

**The Hall of Justice-**

Hal sat and watched as Batman and Wonder Woman each looked over the results on the monitor screen and whispered to each other. Martian Manhunter stood behind them and observed in silence. Hal rarely felt uncomfortable but given what he had gone through these past few days, being uncomfortable was the least of his concerns. Nonetheless, the three of them were making him nervous.

Batman walked away without saying a word. Wonder Woman looked up as a smile formed across her face. "It appears that there are no negative effects from Black Hands possession of your...body."

"That's great!" Hal said jumping up, "All that brooding and whispering had me worried there for a second."

"Batman was still not completely convinced that you were…" She paused, "Really you."

"I have never been more _me_ in my entire life." Hal felt the sudden urge to hug the Amazon Princess but thought the better of it. "I can't thank you enough for..."

"Again, do not thank me Hal. There will come a time when I am called upon and in turn I will call upon you. Then you can thank he who granted me the power to restore you."

That uncomfortable feeling suddenly returned. He just stood there and nodded his head. She then smiled at him before turning to walk away. Martin Manhunter soon followed leaving Hal alone with Batman.

Fear was not something that a Green Lantern was supposes to acknowledge, but being alone with him, even in a brightly lit lab, gave Hal thoughts of the kind of fear Batman dished out nightly in the dark alleyways of Gotham City.

He took a deep breath and walked over to where Batman was looking over the printout of Hal's tests. He waited for Batman to look up before he spoke. "Were you able to find out where Faraday shipped Hand off to?"

Batman looked back down, "No."

"I don't trust Faraday."

"I've had dealings with Faraday in the past. You would be wise not to trust him."

"I hate to sound clichéd." Hal began to relax a little more, "But I am finding it harder and harder to trust the government."

Batman sat the papers down and looked up. Hal couldn't tell if he was smiling or wincing at him. "You don't trust the government? That is a novel idea Hal." Hal had a puzzled look on his face as he then wondered if Batman was mocking him or having a little fun with him. "But the truth is; that statement does bear a lot of weight. I too have grown more suspicious of certain government agencies lately, particularly the DEO who, as we speak, have agents out in the field updating their files on you and everyone else involved with what happened in Coast City recently."

"What type of files?" Hal asked.

"In simplest terms, Superhero profiling."

"They have files on us? All of us?"

"Not just us. Every hero, villain, or Meta that has gone public. And some that haven't yet."

Hal took pause at what Batman was saying and thought back to the words of King Faraday just before the whole Black Hand incident went down:

_'Someone is always keeping an eye on the whereabouts and doings of anyone who wears their pj's out in public.'_

Hal clenched his fist, "That bastard was shoving it right in my face and didn't care that I knew. Just how complete are these files they have on us? I mean my family…"

"Nothing nearly as complete as what I have here." Batman allowed himself a slight grin.

Hal felt the sudden urge to just fly away. The thought of his families lives in danger, because Faraday knew he was Green Lantern, made him suddenly feel home sick. "I am going back to Coast City. I need to see a few people before I figure out what kind of damage Hand did while he masqueraded as me. See if I still have a home and a job to go back to."

Batman said nothing as Hal left. He didn't have to, he had said enough already.

* * *

"You want what?" The bank manager nervously replied to the woman in his office. 

"The video records from the day of the attempted robbery." She snapped back.

"But I was under the impression that…"

"She quickly cut him off, "Home office isn't concerned with any thoughts you may have. Jobs could be at stake here and insurance rates will spike if this incident isn't resolved quickly."

He reluctantly handed her the video tape, "We complied with every security measure a bank of our size and volume are required to by state and federal…"

"Would you have made a copy of this recording by chance?" She asked.

"No, why would I?"

"You wouldn't." She snapped back again, "I will file my report and will relay my finding to the home office. It will be up to them to decide what, if any disciplinary action will be taken in this matter. Good day sir." She turned with tape in hand and left his office and exited the bank.

Chloe Sullivan finally took a deep breath once she was down the street and around the corner, heading down the block toward her car. It was fortunate that the bank was _old-school_ and backed up all of their security feeds on videocassette. She doubted the television news station she planned to visit next would make things so easy. That's why she had the tech boys at the DEO allow her to take one of theirs toys to play with.

* * *

**Coast City-**

Carol Ferris paced around her office.

Damn that Jordan! How _dare_ he! That presumptuous, arrogant jerk was going to pay. He was fired, sure. But she was also thinking about suing him for harassment! That scumbag deserved to---

_**'Carol Ferris,'**_ said a voice.

"What?!?" she whirled. The room was suddenly full of violet light, and there was a glowing..._rip_ in space (that was the only way she could describe it) next to her desk.

_**'You are worthy. Come to us and stand. Stand trial with the others who would be Sapphire.'**_

"Trial? I didn't do anything wrong!"

_**'Not that sort of trial. A trial of skill. You could be the Sapphire. But others would challenge.'**_

"I don't know what you're talking abo--"

A black-gloved hand reached through the portal, and yanked her through.

* * *

**The Planet Xanador-**

Dela Pharon was tired. She felt old.

She had fought the planet's wars against their enemies, within the system as well as outside it. But that was over a decade ago now. The signs of Xanadorian youth—white, sleek hair, antennae standing tall, pale orange skin—had faded. Now, her hair was yellow. Now, her antennae were wilted. Now, her orange skin grew darker by the year.

She was not yet old. Not by a long shot. But she was also no longer young.

She was part of the Military High Command, and to be sure that was a great pride and honor; she was revered as a strategist amongst her people. But she only felt weariness. She saw now, in her later years, the futility of war. She wanted rest...but more than that, she wanted her youth and vitality back.

She could fight again, and would do so gladly...but not as the middle aged specimen she had become.

**_'Dela Pharon_,'** said a voice.

"Eh?" she turned. A scarlet rip in the air seemed to lead...somewhere else.

Youth may have faded, but she was still capable. A twitch of her fingers, and a hold-out disruptor slipped into her hand. She pointed it at the vortex. "Who are you? What do you want?!? I warn you, if you threaten my people..."

A laugh emanated from the rip. **'_No threat to your people is here, Dela. If anything, when we are finished, if you pass the trials of the Sapphire, you will be stronger_.'**

"Strong?" Dela wheezed her species' version of laughter and sat down in the tripod saddle her people favored. "I am tired, and no longer young."

_**'The power of the Sapphire can do many things, even restore youth, or at least it's energy.'**_

Dela looked up sharply. "And what do you get in return?"

_**'A Guardian...a champion. And perhaps more.'**_

Dela stood and walked towards the portal.

* * *

**The planet Pandina-**

Deborah Camille Darnell was a criminal and an outcast of her kind; a smuggler. Hideously scarred in childhood by an accident with acid, she hated everyone and everything.

She sat on an outcropping of rock. She was between supply runs at the moment. She had money enough—the law was too slow and stupid to catch her—but she wanted more. She wanted revenge against the society that spurned her and hated her.

**_'Deborah Camille Darnell_,'** a voice whispered, and a violet rip opened in the golden air before her. **'We can give you the power to hurt those that have wronged you.'**

She asked no questions; she fairly leapt through the portal.

* * *

**Houston, Texas-**

Jillian Pearlman was a cowgirl, and proud of it.

She had ridden mechanical bulls, and roped real ones. She had ridden horses, and fought for the preservation of wild buffalo. Gunned down three men in self-defense, and saved the lives of four others.

She was larger than life and she loved it.

Under other circumstances she might have been a superhero.

Certainly she was a 'mundane' hero; and had she met someone like Ted Grant, she might have joined the heroic community.

But the Zamarons found her first.

_**'Jillian Pearlman'** th_ey said through the rip in the air. **'_We can provide you with all the adventure you need... amongst the stars. And on Earth as well.'_**

"Then let's saddle up," she said, grinning.

* * *

Chloe looked around the server room of the Channel 7 news station in Coast City. No one had seen her slip in. She would be in and out before anyone knew she had even been there. Perhaps this would be easier then she first thought. 

_Silly rabbit._ Chloe mused as she slid the scrambling device closer toward the main server. _Tricks are for kids._

The boys in tech had been so [igeeked[/i out the other day when the boosted to her how such a small device could cause so much damage. She had sat there all _doe-eyed_ as they explained how, with the touch of a button, anyone could send a digital worm into any server and it would wipeout any file it was programmed to find and devour. In this particular case she wanted to destroy any video evidence of Black Hand killing Heatwave while in possession of Hal's body. The damage had been done but the general public was usually quick to move on to the next distraction. And once the incriminating footage was destroyed, it was less likely that anyone, including her boss over at the DEO, King Faraday, could use this against Hal. Of course that is why she took off to Coast City without telling him where she was going or what she had planned on doing once she got there.

In a few minutes the device would shoot out over the network and scrabble every digital copy floating out there in cyber space. As she sat and waited for the device to calibrate, she thought about being back in Coast City and how things had ended between her and Hal the last time she was there. Things had ended well. It was a clean break. But it gave her reason to pause when she thought of what could have happened to him while he was 'stuck' in Hands body. What kind of regrets would she have had, had he died?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of her cell phone. She looked down and slowly hit a button.

She flippantly began speaking into the phone. "I left you a message saying that I was going on holiday but you couldn't…"

"Can it Sullivan." Faradays voice interrupted her, "I know where you are and what you are doing."

"It was one of the boys in tech wasn't it? Just couldn't keep their mouths shut for one…"

"I want a digital copy of both the robbery attempt and Green Lantern killing Heatwave on my desk in the morning. This is not a test Chloe. This is an order."

"Why would you…" She began to say before realizing that he had already hung up.

She had never questioned an order before. She also never let herself doubt that the orders had always been valid. But she knew in her heart that Faraday was wrong this time. He held on to some petty grudge against Hal and wanted to have something to hold over his head. What else could he possible gain be having the video? She then contemplated what would Faraday do to her if she returned empty handed?

"Silly rabbit." She muttered as she stared down at the scrambling device.

* * *

**Ferris Aircraft-**

"Fired?" A shocked Hal Jordan said as he stood in front of Carol's secretary.

"Sorry. But she handed me the papers just the other day." She said looking up at him, "Wait a second! You knew that already you were right here when she..."

"No. I was out sick. I wasn't quiet feeling like [imyself[/i this past week." He leaned over and winked at her, "But I am feeling much better now." Hal stepped away from the desk and moved toward the door to Carol's office. "Where is she?"

"She isn't here. I haven't seen her all day."

He looked down at the locked door and then turned his back toward the secretary. When her view was blocked he reached up and held his ring to the door lock. "I am just gonna leave her a note."

"You can leave it with me. You're not allowed…" She paused as Hal looked over and smiled at her before opening the door. "…to go in there."

Hal entered the office and locked the door behind him. He quickly looked around. Wherever Carol was, she sure had left in a big hurry. Regardless she wasn't there and he hoped to find some clue as to what may have happened when 'he' got fired.

"Wonder where Carol went to in such a rush?" Hal said to himself while flipping through some files on the desk.

_**'You are the current wielder of the power ring from OA.'**_

Hal spun around as the voice echoed off of the office walls. He pointed his ring in front of him. "Show yourself." Hal demanded.

_**'Your presence is required elsewhere.'**_

Before he knew what was going on, Hal was helpless to stop himself from being pulled through a dark portal that suddenly appeared in front him. In a flash, the office was empty once more.

* * *

Hal was on his knees doing everything he could not to throw up. He ran his fingers through the bluish-gray dirt in front of him. "Ring? What happened? Where am I?" 

_Inasad. It is the furthest moon that orbits the planet Zamaron._

"Where in the heck is Zamaron?" Hal uttered as he slowly rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

_3.561017 light-years from Earth._

Hal looked up and was jolted by the sudden roar of… a crowed?

_**'Welcome Green Lantern.'**_

"What the…" Hal struggled as the found himself being lifted into the air and carried by an invisible force. When he was over twenty feet in the air, he was able to get a better look at where he was. It looked remarkably like the Olympia stadium in Greece, except the entire structure was a bluish gray stone, like the dust on the ground. The crowed roared louder as Hal was suspended in air as he faced the five members of the Zamaron council. He was unable to move more then a few inches at a time and his ring wouldn't do more then spark on his hand.

"Is this how you treat all of your guests?" Hal said as he noticed something odd as he tried to look around. The entire stadium was filled with women. Women with purple skin all dressed in armor similar to ancient Greek warriors.

"If William Shatner appears, I am so out of here!" Hal said as he looked down at his ring.

_**'You are only to be an observer to this contest, Green Lantern of Earth.'**_ The five members of the council spoke.** _'You shall only act once there is only one left standing.'_**

"Well, since you don't appear to be giving me much of a choice." He had already questioned the ring and was informed that they weren't hostile, at least for the moment. So for the time being he would just have to wait and see what would happen.

The bellows from the crowd was deafening. Hal was able to turn his head as he saw what had gotten the crowd so excited. One by one a different door slid open and as each 'contestant' entered the stadium floor.

Hal looked at each one of them but was quickly drawn to the two that looked human. One in particular looked familiar but was dressed in purple armor similar to the crowd. "Ring, identify that woman."

_Carol Ferris._

"Carol?" Hal shouted out as he struggled in vain to break free from the invisible bonds that held him.

She looked over across the arena and smiled up at Hal.

_**'It begins.'**_ The Councils collective voices echoed across the stadium.

* * *

The five that would soon fight to be Star Sapphire, sized each other up as they slowly began to move toward the center of the stadium. The power of the Star sapphire was split equally amongst them, so ultimately the contest would be won by the woman who was cunning and utterly ruthless, a warrior who was able to use her mind along with her powers. But it was the one who seemed least likely to survive that made the first move. Carol flew at Jillian, who ducked out of the way. Carol crashed painfully into the stone wall of the arena. 

Deborah threw shards of energy at them both, screaming in hate, until Astruma plowed into her from behind, smashing her into the ground.

Astruma rose, only to be caught in a violet pincer by Deborah.

Carol flew at Deborah, but before she could make contact, they were both blasted by Jillian.

Deborah kicked Carol away, and then used the power to try to choke Jillian.

Dela, who had waited until this moment for all her opponents to be in the right position, encased them all in a globe of pink and began to squeeze, asphyxiating them.

"Yes," one of the Zamarons hissed.

Her tactical superiority had paid off; she would use her experience to win the day, and the power to be young again.

* * *

Carol didn't want to die, and neither did any of the others. Without having to converse, they all concentrated their powers and blasted their way out of the bubble. The shockwave slammed Dela into the arena wall. Even some of the Zamarons were affected. But there was no anger or resentment; they were pleased the contest was going so well, the competitors showing such spirit. 

Carol didn't want to fight. She just wanted out of there so she could wrap her hands around Hal Jordan's neck. But she had to fight her way through all this to get there. She didn't trust these Zamaron women; they were alien and obviously insane.  
Her musing was interrupted by Deborah digging violet claws into her back.

* * *

Astruma went right after Dela; her pride had been stung. This one was obviously a competent warrior, and thus the greatest threat to her superiority. 

She charged, her power ever increasing as she flew right at Dela, calling upon all the power of the Star Sapphire...

... and Dela simply bent over backwards and let her fly on past, right over her.

Astruma made a desperate attempt to slow herself down and change course but it was too late, she was panicking...

**_SMASH._**

Astruma had slammed into the arena seating between two Zamarons, who looked down on her twitching body without pity. She was not dead, but hopelessly crippled and paralyzed.

_**'Shall we heal her?'**_ one of the Zamarons wondered.

_**'What for?'**_ the other sneered. _**'She had her chance and has failed.'**_

_**'We could return her to her old life.'**_

* * *

Meanwhile the remaining four combatants had separated into pairs. Carol was fending off the insane attacks of Deborah, while Jillian was taking on Dela. 

Deborah tried to choke Carol with the power. Beginning to asphyxiate, her eyes bulging, Carol responded by creating a battering ram and slamming it into Deborah's stomach. Deborah gasped and released her hold. Carol went in with a beautiful fluid flying kick that knocked Deborah's head back.

Sensing the end was nigh, Carol came in and brought both fists down in hammer blows of power... but at the last moment Deborah caught the fists and surrounded them both with burning sapphire flames.

At the same time, Jillian had formed giant sapphire six-shooters and was blasting away at Dela. "Yee-haw!" Jillian cried, clearly having the time of her life.

Dela shielded easily and stared at her opponent. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

"It's no joke, hon.," Jillian replied, and let her have it with both barrels at once.

The impact knocked Dela back and almost stunned her. She realized she had been far too passive.

She was not unkind, but was most assuredly coldly practical. She would win, and killing was nothing new to her. She formed a sword of pink energy and swung, meaning to decapitate Jillian.

But Jillian ducked easily, smiled unpleasantly, and summoned a stampeded of pink horses that ran right over Dela, who went down hard. She had not shielded fast enough, and several of her bones were broken. She fell helplessly to the arena floor below.

"Are you crazy!?" Carol shrieked. "You'll fry us both!"

Deborah just laughed. "You'll burn first!"

Infuriated, Carol countered by snap-freezing the woman. Chilled almost to the bone, Deborah fell and hit the floor hard. Her fires died out.

Carol turned and saw Jillian floating above her. It was down to the two of them now.

Carol was angry, but not too angry to think. She did not charge in blindly. Instead she hurled bolts of sapphire lightning. Jillian blocked most of these, but a few got through her shielding. She shuddered and while her cowgirl grin never faltered, her eyes flashed with anger.

She closed her eyes and screamed... and the Sapphire-assisted power of that scream made the entire arena shake. Carol was slammed into the ground and the Zamarons rolled in their seats. Carol almost blacked out.

Almost.

But lying there, she called upon the power of the Sapphire to clear her mind, then made a tiny gesture with one finger.

Jillian shouted in surprise as she was suddenly yanked downwards towards the prone Carol, totally against her own will and with no control.

At the last possible moment, Carol sat up and punched her in the face.

**_CRACK._**

Jillian also went down, but amazingly was not out. Bleeding from the nose and mouth, she struggled to get up.

Still getting up herself, Carol realized she had to finish this.

Determined to continue this adventure as the winner, Jillian knew she had to finish this.

They had the same thought at the same moment, and acted identically. Both blasted each other with the power at full strength.

_**WHOOOOOOOM!**_

There was a brilliant flash of sapphire, and both were knocked unconscious.

* * *

The entire stadium went deafly silent, as the two remaining contestants lay deathly still on the ground across from each other. 

"Carol." Hal yelled out as he turned toward the Council who muttered amongst themselves. "I demand that you release me now!"

The council continued to convene, as the crowd had grown restless. The Zamarons in the stands suddenly rose to their feet as both women slowly began to stir.

**'There is no clear winner.'** The council announced as Hal was forced to turn and face them. **'You must choose.'**

"Choose what? This entire charade is ridiculous and barbaric! I will not ask again, release me now."

_**'Have you not guessed by now that you and your ring are powerless against the collective?'**_

"Regardless I refuse to choose anything here!" Hal shouted as he became visibly irritated. His only concern was for Carol.

_**'If you do not choose who will be Star Sapphire, they both die.'**_

Hal felt his unseen bonds being released. He fired up his ring and flew across the stadium toward Carol.

"Carol." He said leaning down next to her. "I am going to get you out of here."

**_'You will not be taking her anywhere Green Lantern. Whichever one is chosen…the other will die.'_**

"Not today." Hal reached out to pick Carol up but she swung her leg out knocking him to the ground. She staggered up and pointed her glowing fists down at him. "Carol you don't have to do this."

"Oh, but I do." She said before unleashing a blast pointblank at Hal. He lifted his ring as he attempted to shield himself from the assault. He rolled out of way as she continued to fire at him. As he dodged each shot, out of the corner of his eye he saw Jillian as she struggled to pull herself up.

Hal looked into Carol's eyes. She was there. He knew it. He just had to find a way to break the hold these alien women had over her. She had stopped firing at him when she saw Jillian move behind Hal. Jillian had created two sapphire swords and gripped them both tightly as she lifted them over her head.

"Carol." Hal said. His uniform began to fade away as he stood directly in front of Carol. "It's me Hal. It's time to go home."

"Hal?" She replied with a puzzled look on her face.

They were both distracted and Jillian saw an opportunity to end this once and for all. But first she would eliminate Green Lantern from the equation. She swung both swords down at Hal. Carol screamed out as she pushed Hal out of the way. The blades struck Carol knocking her back down to the ground.

Jillian lifted the swords over her head and swiftly drove them both into the ground in front her. She pumped her fists in the air as the Zamaron crowd went wild.

_**'The earth woman has won.'**_

Hal used his ring to frantically scan the unconscious Carol. He was shocked and relived that she only suffered minor injuries. He gently stroked her hair out of her eyes.

_**'Now is the time to claim your crown.'**_ The Council announced as Jillian Pearlman began to move toward Hal. _**'Face this dog of Oa and make your subjects proud.'**_

"No!" Hal shouted as he rose and pointed his ring over at Jillian. You have your Queen but I will not fight her. This woman saved my life," Hal pointed down at Carol, "I owe her a life debt that must be repaid."

The Council looked curiously at Hal. Perhaps it was too soon for their new Queen to engage in another battle. _**'Very well, but know this; the guardians of Oa will forever be linked to the Zamarons. It is destined that their champions must battle.'**_

Hal looked over at Jillian who stood there clenching her fists and grinning. "Oh, you can count on that."

_**'Then for now…it is finished.'**_

With that, Hal and Carol were gone.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan stood and watched as King Faraday turned in his chair and saw her. She continued to watch as he hung up one of the phones on his desk. It was the phone she never saw him use and had always been afraid to ask what is was for. 

She stood there trying to come up with something to say. She had only heard bits and pieces when she had been walking up, but it wasn't hard for her to fill in the blanks. "Umm…"

"None of your business, Sullivan. I suggest that you pretend you didn't even hear any of that conversation, and next time, knock on the damn door before you barge in."

She nodded as she tried to hide how irritated she was. How long was she willing to allow him to treat her like a child! _He was not her father_!

"What did you want?" Faraday asked.

"I brought you the tape that you wanted. The one on Hal Jordan."

"Good," he said as he got up and took the tape out of her hand. She then found herself being shoved out through the doorway "I'll call you when I need you." He said before slamming the door in her face.

She smiled slightly when she heard him curse behind the closed door.

* * *

Carol woke up to Hal gently placing a warm washcloth on her forehead. She looked around and recognized that she was in her own bed. 

"Home? But how? What happened?" She groggily asked.

"There will be time for that later. You are safe now and that's all that matters." Hal spoke with relief in his voice, "I will be back later to check on you but right now I've got some…business I need to take care of."

"Green Lantern business?" She asked as a smile slowly crept up on her face.

He paused for a moment. "Justice League business actually. Batman just called and said there is something going down in the Gulf of Mexico. Not sure what's going on yet but…" Hal paused again and smiled. Why did he feel so comfortable with Carol knowing the truth about him being Green Lantern? It just felt right the way he just able to speak his mind without disguising the truth. After everything that had happened to them both lately, maybe something good could come out of it.

"Go." Carol whispered sitting up slightly and pulling him close to her. She gently kissed him on the lips before laying her head back down. "Just come back here when it's over ok?"

"Count on it." He replied as the grin on his face extended ear to ear.

* * *

**Sometime later…**

Chloe stormed out of her office and headed down the hall. _This time he had gone to far!_

When she reached Faradays door she knocked once before she barged in shouting. "You son of a bitch! You used that tape against him! You knew that the man who committed that crime wasn't Hal Jordan, but you used it anyway!"

"That, Ms. Sullivan, was the one and only time you will ever burst into my office and call me names. If it happens again, I will make sure you are working for the merchant marines by the end of the day. Now get the _hell_ out of my office and be ready… our country is going to need us."

She wanted to say so much more but this had now gone way past words. She walked back down to her office and grabbed her coat. She quickly moved through the halls of DEO headquaters and headed out the door. She didn't stop until she reached her car. She screeched out of the parking lot blowing past security.

She barely was watching the road as she dialed a number on her cell phone. It was a number she was told to call only incase of an emergency. She felt certain that the current situation might apply.

The phone rang once before someone picked up. "Hal? I wasn't sure that this number even worked!" She said as her car raced down the road.

"It's a direct line that's run through a private channel that beams a signal directly to my ring. But I am kind of in the middle of a crisis right now. I am heading home before…"

"No! You can't go home. Faraday has agents stacked out just waiting for you to show up." The line went silent. "Hal?"

"I am sick of this Chloe. That man has gone too far this time." Hal replied, as he made no attempt to hide the anger in his voice.

"I know. I saw it on television. I swear to you I had no idea he was going to do that."

"When this is over I plan to put an end to this with him _permanently!_

"I am way ahead of you." She said looking down at the small wooden chess piece on the seat next to her.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED OVER AT THE DC2!**


End file.
